


Comienzo

by Carrogath



Series: Luces [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrogath/pseuds/Carrogath
Summary: It's a start.





	Comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Digging through old fic and found this from roughly a year ago.
> 
> ~~Hopefully anyone still looking for a continuation will appreciate this one final bit.~~ [lol jk i lied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825615)

Sombra is clingy today. Six straight months without so much as a day to themselves will do that to you, Angela supposes. Sombra locks arms around her waist while Angela pokes around on her tablet on the bed, and while Angela hasn’t quite managed to work her mouth around the word “girlfriend,” they’re definitely a _something_ that she is willing to acknowledge. They’ve been through enough together that it would be senseless to deny it, and all the drama and recent activity on base has left her craving the familiar—even if the familiar in this case is notoriously inconsistent.

Sombra rests her chin on Angela’s shoulder and leans over, pressing herself into Angela’s back. She’s soft and distracting and she knows it, but instead of trying to distract Angela from whatever she’s doing, she’s content to hold her as tightly as possible. They’re still comfortable, somehow. They fit each other, and the thought alone is more distressing than anything physical Sombra could have done to her. She’d expected more whining, or more nagging, or more mumbled insecurities about how Sombra isn’t sure whether Angela really loves her, or if what they have is love, or if Angela plans to turn her into the authorities or if Angela is afraid that Sombra will kidnap her and take her back to Talon, but she’s been quiet today. Her breathing is relaxed, steady. It’s almost as if she’s grateful that Angela let her visit at all.

“So,” says Angela. “You’ve been quiet.”

Seconds pass before Sombra responds. “Just making sure you’re still real.”

“You were ‘making sure I was real’ all last night, by that definition.” She glances to her right to look at Sombra’s expression. It’s unreadable. “You think too much about this, you know that? With your reputation, you’d think it’d be enough for you to use me however you see fit. I don’t mind.” Angela pauses. “I certainly wouldn’t have expected anything less.”

Sombra presses a kiss into her neck. “You Europeans are so pragmatic,” she grouses. “Liven up a little! I’m your big Mexican teddy bear, _entiendes_? Your _pequeñito osito_. I know we had bigger plans going into this, but I just wanna fuck around for now—shit gets tough and it’s like… For two or three days I don’t have to be nothing for nobody but you.” She sighs, and Angela feels the rise and fall of her chest. “Had a lot of lovers in the past. Never clicked with any of ‘em as hard as I did with you. Too bad you had to be such a troubled bitch.”

She notices something unpleasant in the corner of her tablet screen, and turns it off before Sombra can comment on it. “And you can be,” she says. “There’s nothing wrong with our arrangement.” She puts the tablet to the side and turns around so that they’re facing each other. “I make the time when I can; I just… don’t see it going anywhere. I’m not…” Her mind flashes back to the face on the tablet screen. “Whenever someone is serious about me, it never turns out quite right.”

“’Someone?’” Sombra asks. She has a look on her face that tells Angela she knows something that she shouldn’t. She leans over—and before Angela can react she swipes the tablet from behind Angela’s back and turns it on. Sombra flushes in recognition. “Hey, isn’t this…”

Angela grabs the tablet out of her hands. “No,” she says sharply.

“That can’t be…” Sombra stares at her. “You know, out of everyone who I’d figured you’d have a history with—”

“We had nothing,” she insists.

Sombra grins. “You just answered every single one of my questions.”

Angela rolls her eyes as she sets the tablet back down on the bed. “Whatever you’re thinking—”

“You two had some kinda weird, unresolved sexual tension, didn’t you? Ohoho,” Sombra chuckles, “and Moira never half-asses anything—”

“We never…”

“But you definitely thought about it. Maybe even came close.” Sombra leans in until their faces are almost touching, smiling in smug triumph. “Moira might look all… stoic and shit,” she says, waving her right hand around in the air, “but deep down inside lies the beating heart of an old-fashioned romantic.”

Angela leans back, and for good measure, turns her head away.

“And you’re not so different. Bet you guys got along sometimes.” Sombra elbows her. “You nerdy enough to talk science with the biggest nerds in the room. She didn’t have to bring you flowers if she could bring you back test results.”

Angela could feel her face redden, damn it.

“And you were… head of medical research? And she was a medical researcher for Blackwatch?” Sombra looks to the side, and then grins again. “Hell, I don’t have to guess—I know.” She taps the side of her head. “You’ve been seen with a lot of women—and I mean a lot—and there’s a good chance you fucked them at one point, too. I mean, there were some guys, yeah, but I’m pretty sure most guys couldn’t hold a candle to your domineering ass…”

“Your point?”

Sombra sits up. “She’s not so bad, I mean. Moira O’Deorain. She gets this look on her face sometimes—that looks a lot like yours—her eyebrows get all scrunched up like the weight of the world is pressing down on her shoulders… She fucked up. She’s doing what she can. It’s all she can do,” she says. “Someone who’s so far above the consequences you might as well live in… fucking cloudland doesn’t understand what it’s like to be trapped in the underworld.”

Angela looks down. “You can’t fault me for trying.”

“What’s the story there, then?” Sombra asks. “Moira’s… Well, she’s not mean, but she tries to be creepy, like a self-defense mechanism or something, yeah? And it works, because she is creepy as fuck, but I know there’s more to her than that. There’s a lot of things about her that don’t add up, and I wouldn’t really care about it normally, but, for your sake…”

“It was nothing,” she says. “Certainly more nothing than what I have with you, or what I had with Fareeha, or Amélie…”

“But it could have been a whole lot more,” says Sombra. “No?”

“I don’t see why you should be so interested.”

“I’m always interested in learning more about you.”

“For the sake of it,” Angela huffs.

“Because I love you,” says Sombra, and picks up her hand and presses a kiss into her wrist and leaves a trail of several more up her arm to her elbow. When Angela doesn’t give in, Sombra drops her hand. “ _Qué lata,_ ” she complains, and mutters something in Spanish that Angela translates as, “You can’t even answer a simple question.”

Angela yanks her in obligingly. “I’m really not good for you,” she mumbles into her hair. “I haven’t been good for anyone you know.”

“No,” Sombra replies, “you’re just a big slut and everyone in Overwatch was sleeping with each other. There’s a difference. Bet it was like one big frat party over there, in its golden days.”

Angela thinks about it for a moment. “You wouldn’t be wrong.”

Sombra is quiet again. “She could help you,” she says, after a while. “With Widowmaker, I mean. She’s not proud of it. You’ve made all these connections, and you don’t want to use them…”

Her grip around Sombra’s waist tightens. “Whatever you’re thinking, it… It wasn’t like that.”

“I’m not saying it had to be,” she says. “Ange, your relationships never last that long. All you had with these people were flings—”

She buries her face in Sombra’s shoulder. “Stop stalking me.”

“Sorry,” she mutters. “Bad habit. Hard to break. I love you.” She kisses Angela’s neck. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want; I just… You were so tangled up in everything… and you keep making these dumb decisions… I just don’t want you to do anything you’re going to regret. Or not do something you won’t regret. Or something.” She pulls her head up and away so that she can look at her. “You’re in the best possible place to start turning your life around, Ziegler. All this power, this stability, hell, your relationship with me… It’s not going to last forever. You came back to Overwatch because you thought you could change things. It wouldn’t hurt to include yourself on that list.”

Angela opens her mouth, and then closes it.

“I’ll shut up now,” she says, looking away. “I know I said too much.”

“No,” replies Angela. The truth is surprisingly hard to admit. “If I hadn’t wanted to take risks, then we wouldn’t be here right now.”

A long silence passes between them, and when Angela finally feels fingertips ghosting beneath her shirt, she leans in.

 


End file.
